


Don't Touch Him

by Lapis01



Series: Fire And Ice [2]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Angst, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Chase and Heatwave take a trip to the market place, but some mechs would rather not serve former NET patients.





	Don't Touch Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bofur1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/gifts).



> This takes place before Chase and Heatwave met up with Blades and Boulder! I'm also using the headcannon that Chase was a subject to NET programming. More info on that can be found overin @bofur1's Rescue Bot fics!
> 
> When I use this: .: :. , it means whoever is currently speaking is using their comm.!

Chase vented softly as Heatwave picked up the pace. By now, the two had almost reached their destination: the Cybertronian market place. 

"How're you feeling, Chase?" Heatwave asked, glancing back at the policemech.

"Functional." He replied with a small tilt of his helm, "Why do you ask?" 

"Just checking in, partner." 

"Mmm." 

Silence pursued for the rest of the small walk. When they arrived in the market place, Heatwave made a beeline for the sweets- the firemech apparently had what was called a sweet tooth. Chase stuck close to his partner and kept an optic on what Heatwave began to shovel into his arms. They couldn't waist too much shanix on non-essentials right now.

After paying for their items, Heatwave nudged Chase's shoulder. "What else did we need?"

"Energon and a new set of thermal tarps." Chase replied. 

Heatwave had a tendency to shred thermal tarps while he recharged. Chase chose not to pry, as Heatwave seemed to prefer keeping it to himself. Emotions were not Chase's strong suit, so he felt as though he wouldn't understand anyway.

"Probably should pick up some blank data pads for your reports as well." 

Chase nodded in response, "A good suggestion." 

Some mech shoved Chase from behind and hollered a, "Watch where you're going!" 

The policemech stumbled into Heatwave, not at all phased by the shove. Heatwave, however, spun around and looked Chase up and down before casting his now angry gaze towards the retreating figure that had pushed his partner. He snarled and pulled Chase closer to himself as they started walking again. 

"Apologies, Heatwave. I should have been paying attention." The policemech stated. 

"Wasn't your fault, Chase. That glitch should have watched where he was going." 

Chase was confused by Heatwave's sudden anger, not understanding what the source of it was. 

"Ah. We have reached the data pads." Chase said, looking over at the booth, "Did you need any, Heatwave?" He asked as they walked over. 

"Nope. This is all you." 

Chase selected some blank data pads and handed the booth's owner the correct amount of shanix. However, while Chase spoke, the owner gave him an obvious glare. The policemech didn't quite pick it up, but Heatwave growled quietly behind him. They left in a hurry after that. 

"That mech was a real peace of work." Heatwave grumbled. 

Chase tipped his helm, "He accepted my shanix and allowed me to purchase his merchandise. I fail to understand what you mean." 

"He seemed like he was gonna refuse you service." 

"Ah, yes. Because I am different." Chase didn't seem bothered by the event. 

"Yeah, and he shouldn't have treated you like that."

Chase fell silent after that statement, choosing to watch the mechs around him. He was used to the odd looks and rude gestures by now. If he had been a normal mech, it would have bothered him. 

"Shall I go fetch the energon while you go get the thermal tarps? It would be a much more efficient way of doing things." Chase suggested. 

Heatwave looked like he was going to say no, but he let out a vent and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Just be careful and comm. me when you're done." 

Chase nodded curtly and turned towards the energon booth. Heatwave's gaze lingered on him for a moment longer before the firemech turned and went his own way.

After grabbing enough energon to last at least the week, Chase paid and left the booth with no trouble. He chose to subspace what he could before remembered to comm Heatwave. However, just as he was about to do so, he was slammed into from behind, causing him to drop the energon that had been in his arms. Some mech began to laugh as Chase spun around. His vision went dark as a fist flew at his face and made contact.

0000

Heatwave walked away from the booth he had just been at and looked around. There was no sign of Chase. 

.:Chase, come in.:. Heatwave said over their comm. 

No response. 

.:Chase? You there?:. 

Again, no response. Heatwave felt worry take ahold of his spark as he made his way towards the booth Chase had last gone to. There was no sign of him there either, and when quiestioned, the booth owner said he had never seen Chase. 

The firemech growled quietly to himself as he left the booth. Something on the ground caught his optic, causing him to stop. Shattered energon cubes lay on the ground with their contents spilled on the ground. Some was wrong, and Heatwave knew it. He looked around him, but once again, no sign of his partner. 

0000

When Chase finally came around, he sat up only to be shoved back down. 

"Wha-"

Chase was cut off by a swift kick to his side, causing him to wheeze.

After his optics adjusted, the policemech saw that there were three other bots near him: a green and yellow one with wings, a smaller black and purple one, and one that was hidden in the shadows- probably the lookout. 

"Look who finally woke up!" The green one said with a snicker. 

"Hey, automaton! We don't want your kind here." The black mech snarled. 

Chase vented softly. Of course it was about that. He tried to say something again, but one of the mechs narrowed his optics and kicked the policemech again. 

"Why don't we show him what it means to be a sparkless machine?" 

"Good idea!" 

Before he could do anything about it, Chase was grabbed by the throat and lifted off the ground. The mech slammed him into the near by wall. 

"Go for his chest." 

The second mech grinned and spread his clawed hand. Chase let out a pained yelp as the claws dug deep into his chest plate. Energon splatteted to the floor as the claws were removed. They hadn't gone deep enough to reach his spark, but they did leave large claw marks down Chase's front. 

One of the mechs snickered and the one holding him tightened his grip around the policemech's throat. Chase grunted as he was pulled away from the wall and then slammed back into it.

"Drop him." The black and purple mech said with a wide grin. 

His friend did as he was told and released Chase from his grip, allowing the policemech to hit the floor and go limp. Chase was flipped over onto his back and pressure was quickly applied to his bleeding chest by one of his attackers. His armor creaked as the weight began to build up, causing large cracks to form down his front. 

"Good night, you glitched machine." The mech snarled.

Chase shuddered his optics in preperation; however, the weight above him suddenly disappeared. When he opened his optics again, a red blurr was slamming his attackers into each other. The three mechs ran off and the red blurr came over and knelt down next to Chase. 

"Chase? Chase, can you hear me?" 

"Ah, Heatwave. My apologies, I ment to comm. you, but--" 

"For primus's sake, Chase!" Heatwave seemed angry, though Chase couldn't pinpoint as to why. 

Heatwave carefully helped the policemech into a sitting position. Chase placed and arm over his destroyed chest, placing pressure on the wounds that lay there. 

"I assume you want to head back home?" Heatwave asked, quietly. 

"Affirmative. Would you mind assisting me? I don't believe I can walk." 

Heatwave nodded and allowed his EM field to extend to Chase as he helped the policemech up. The field was welcoming, though there was an underlying sense of anger. 

"You are angery?" Chase stated more than asked.

"'Course I am." Heatwave growled, "You were fragging attacked, Chase." 

"But you fought off my attackers." 

"Sure, but they still hurt you."

Chase leaned heavily against Heatwave as they began to slowly walk. 

"The energon-"

"Chase, calm down. We're gonna get you fixed up first, alright?" 

Chase vented softly, but nodded, "Understood."

Any odd looks that were directed towards Chase was met with a protective snarl from Heatwave. The firemech also shifted his position to where Chase was somewhat behind him. With this done, it wasn't too long before they were able to make it back to their residence. 

Heatwave went straight to work on doing what he could as Chase slowly driffed off into recharge. The poor mech was exhausted. Heatwave let him sleep and finished up what he could do for repairs. 

"I'm sorry, Chase." Heatwave said softly to his unconscious partner, "I should have been there." 

Heatwave vented quietly and got himself into a comfortable position next to the couch Chase was currently laying on. He was originally just going to rest his optics for a moment, but recharge soon took over him.


End file.
